Edd Ed n' Eddy: Fan-Girl Traveler Becomes Cupid!
by bunny5241
Summary: This is my first story it's a kevedd. OK this story has nothing to do with the actual story all characters belong to the rightful owners respectfully except for my character of course. Disclaimer almost forgot this is boy x boy don't like don't read. What will happen a an obvious fan girl comes to make true love happen between the characters will it end in disaster or true love?
1. Chapter 1

Living Room- So I am sitting on my coach watching some awesome kevedd being the most obvious fan girl! When all of a sudden something happens and there's a flash of big ol' ball of light. I wake up in this weird room that has nothing but white. Above there is this woman she had a pretty cool outfit and said that she had been brought here cause' she took pity upon me. But the real reason in fact was because she was bored and wanted to have some fun. Either way it worked for me cause' she wanted to take me to the cartoon world of Edd Ed n' Eddy to make my dream couples come true! (squeal) But I could only tell one person in the other world whom I really was or it would destroy the very world I was in. But if someone found out that was a different story. The only way everyone would believe this anyways is if their crazy. Well I was changed into a carton which was actually dreadfully painful. My bones cracked my skin was pulled one of the worst feelings imaginable. So in the end I still had my black hair dark brown eyes but I wasn't as tan anymore. The only thing I was really upset about though I was still short. But she explained to me that I would have to be related to someone. I thought for a minute and decided whom I wanted. Edd was perfect for me I could have lived in the country before this and decided to move due to certain "reasons". We are cousins but have never officially met since everyone practically wears the same thing every day I chose some cargo pants black, with a nice red t-shirt. Once everything was set she gave me some powers which were awesome! I could basically do whatever I wanted but there was a limit. If I were to die in the cartoon world I would be sent back home. If I went back on my own accord I alternate. The maiden described these all to me and waved her arms and I got sucked in to this black hole.

So in a whirl wind I was sent to the cul-de-sac I woke up in a cab parked out of a nice house. I got out and it was a little wobbly at first but I quickly got used to it. The cab driver took out my luggage that was in the trunk along with a box with a few of my belongings which was just some junk that I wanted. As I looked around it was like a dream come true all the characters were there. I was in practical awe and Edd came up.

"Greetings Rika I am so glad you have finally come!" he said it with the most obvious joy.

"Hey Edd!", and I couldn't help myself I gave him a big old hug! Edd blushed a little and gave me one back he signaled the gang to come over. Although the other kids were still looking as if I were some kind of rare animal.

"These are my two best friends Eddy and Ed!" Edd said it with somewhat pride. They were both obviously nervous. I couldn't help myself I had to do it I gave both of them a big hug too Eddy practically exploded and looked like a tomato and Ed just gave me one back.

"Hey guys!" it almost felt as if I was being reunited with lost friends.

"Rika do you like chickens!" Ed looked at me like a kid with those big brownish eyes of his.

"Yes, I do like chickens Ed!" I couldn't help holding back a smile that practically went from ear to ear.

"Then let's go over to Rolf's house he has a lot of nice chickens!" He tried to grab my arm and drag me over to Rolf's house. But before he could Edd grabbed me first.

"I am sorry Ed that will have to be left for another day she has a lot to do today since she just got here" he said with a stern voice. Ed looked kind of sad at the news.

"Sorry Ed but I promise I will go look at chickens after I am settled okay." He looked up at me with a grin and nodded and gave me another hug before he ran off with Eddy well not so much as run off more like Ed was dragging Eddy.

"Sorry about Ed he can be quite side tracked." Edd tried to explain but I already knew but I was still so happy I was here. "Shall I help you with your things?"

"Sure!" I actually purposely gave him the lightest one cause even in person he didn't look strong at was actually light enough he could hold it in one hand and open the door.

When I got in Edd naturally asked me to take off my shoes and change into some slippers he had ready for me. I was staying in the guest room it didn't take me long to organize my things after all it was Edd that was helping me after all he had to reduce his urge to label everything.

But it did take me all day to unpack mainly because it was already in the afternoon when I had arrived after all. Edd made me a nice dinner it was amazing I didn't know something could taste this good!

"Hey Edd your gonna make some lucky fella a great wife this is delicious!" Edd turned bright red it was adorable!

"Thank You I suppose but I am a man how could I ever even be a wife?"Still red he seemed kind of nervous but happy.

"Easy all you do is marry a guy and you become a wife!" I said it with quite a bit of eagerness!

"What!? But I-i-i?" He looked so confused and like he was trying to lie.

"So whose the lucky guy Edd?" with the biggest grin i wanted him to say Kevin.

"Well, you just can't tell anybody not a soul nobody." he said with a flustered face.(so cute!)I put my fingers to my lips as if I were zipping and closing my mouth and of course trowing my imaginary mouth key. He cam close to my ear and cupped his hands around it. "His name is Kevin." (Yes! XD) I was so overjoyed I felt the awe striking power of my own Moe flames.

"I will introduce you two in the morning as for now we have to get going to bed we have school tomorrow!" Edd said it with amazing joy. I on the other hand moped and had the 'I don't want to' face. But I nodded and we put the plates in the sink and washed them together went to the restroom and brushed our teeth and headed off to bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping when i woke up i wouldn't just be in my living room again. If not if not I was headed to Peach Creek High.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still early in the morning when I woke up it was 6 the alarm that I had sounded off I had already figured Edd had set it at that time. 'Wait a minute I was still here so it wasn't a dream, yes!' I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the dresser took my clothes headed for the shower. Edd I assumed had a stick note outside the bathroom and said 'Good morning Rika please use the bathroom first'. I did take a quick shower and headed towards the kitchen down stairs. Edd was down stairs making breakfast he turned to smile at me.

"Why good morning Rika You rested well I presume?" He said it with a 'bright eyed bushy tailed' expression.

"Yeah I but hey when do we have to get to the school? Just out of curiosity."

"Well the bus comes for us at around 7:30, so we should be there by 8 if all goes well." He seemed pretty happy about school just what someone would expect out of Edd. "Oh! Mother and father already took the liberty of buying you your supplies for school so do not worry." Edd said it almost too happily.

Then I remembered something that made me happy as a clown "So Edd I hope you didn't forget what you told me yesterday that you would do today?" Edd practically exploded! "Hahaha, you told me that today you would introduce me to your boyfriend." Edd jumped and, began to sweat.

"Well yes I do recall saying something like that of the sort. But wouldn't you like to do something else?" Obvious he was trying to get me out of the ides of meeting Kevin today.

"Nope I would like to meet you _boyfriend_ today." So with my sinister smile Edd could tell I wasn't going to be talked out of it.

"Very well but do not refer to him as my boyfriend" Almost concurringly.

"Don't worry Edd I won't I was only teasing."

"Very good then." Edd thought that he had settled things.

"I will start to call you that after it becomes official" With a snicker Edd began his thoughts of what to say.

"W-what but you can't do that? I mean this is just a one-sided matter! Besides how could someone like him fall for someone like me?" Edd looked down in disappointment.

"Edd… how could someone not fall for someone like your smart handsome and a good person who wouldn't want someone like that?" Edd looked like he was about to cry so I gave him a big old hug in response.

"Double-D come on lets…" It was Eddy he had barged in at one of the worst times ever.

"Eddy!" I punched him on the head and could see a lump starting to grow. "You can't just barge in whenever you want into people's houses like that! More ever so you tracked dirt into the house!"

"Pfft, hahaha what is with you two? Come on let's get going now." He pushed the two of us from behind I had given him enough time to compose himself thank goodness. Ed Was right outside though smiling that goofy smile of his and I was so happy that I was here. So I gave everyone a big hug.

"I hope all of you take good care of me!" We walked to the bus stop which was right across the street where all the kids of the cu-de-sac waited patiently chatting amongst themselves. Again with the stares. Aright then time to introduce myself I could tell Edd was getting too nervous like he was preparing himself.

"Hello Everyone! Good Morning!" Everyone at first starred at me then said slowly "good morning" I decided to introduce myself to everyone they seemed really nice.

"So what brings you here to town?" I am sure Nazz was as curious as to everyone else as to who I was.

"I decided to move here to meet and spend time with my adorable cousin Edd" I grabbed Edd and pulled him closer to me. They couldn't help themselves but to laugh. Edd was red with embarrassment and pulled his hat down almost like he wanted to become invisible. I put my attention towards Kevin He seemed to pretend to laugh but I felt a menacing presence from his certain direction. I realized I was still hugging Edd. So I wanted to test something. "Oh you guys laugh all you want but you have got to admit he has his cute points." Everyone looked at Edd and blushed a little. When I looked at Kevin was blushing more than anyone else. "Hahaha gotcha" I said below my breath. The bus had arrived on time everyone boarded and I chose to sit with the Ed's. We sat in the back Ed and Eddy were right behind us and I sat with Edd. The bus continued to pick up the rest of the kids throughout the route but what caught my eye was Kevin. He glanced every now and then when Edd wasn't looking. "He he what a scoundrel".

"Huh? Pardon me but, did you say something Rika?" Edd looked kind of confused.

"Me? Oh nothing just something caught my eye." with a smile Edd nodded and continued to talk about the school and everything there.

"Oh you'll just love it there and there are very nice people there too." Almost as if he was re assuring me that it was a good school 'hmm suspicious'. We arrived and Edd and I got to his first period and explained just in case we got there later then intended also so Edd could show me around the school without having to hurry along the way. So we went toward the main office and got my schedule me and Edd had a few classes together. When we went to the teachers he introduced me to **all **of my teachers and not just a few he knew but **all** of them. As we were going around some guys turned a corner and Edd tugged for us to go the other direction. They snarled at our direction and pushed Edd into the lockers and got us both cornered. I threw them a scowl, "What do you want?"

"Ooh feisty one isn't we?" He had a breath like no other witch caused me to turn and cover my mouth.

"Yeah, cause' I can't wait to get away from your disgusting smell! Do you even have a toothbrush? Man you smell like a whole barnyard man breath mint!" He threw me another scowl I could tell he was pissed. I remember the power I had gotten before I came here but she had forgotten to tell me how to use it. Crap I felt screwed I turned toward Edd's direction. They weren't just talking like me they had thrown him to the ground. So I kicked the guy that had me pinned against the where it hurts. Ran to Edd and began to beat the guys that were kicking him. He was still on the floor trembling, "Oh my god Edd! Come on let's get you to the nurse!" I heard someone coming hopefully it wasn't any more of these guys. "Kevin! Thank God"

"What the hell? Happened here?" He looked at me and saw Edd on the ground what happened to Double-D?"

"Kevin help me get Edd to the nurse!" Kevin nodded walked around the unconscious guys on the floor. As Kevin picked up Edd he woke up while we started to walk to the nurse.

"K-kevin? What are you doing?" Edd seemed somewhat conscious.

"Taking you to the nurse." Kevin looked so straight faced almost as if he was suppressing his anger. I opened the door letting Kevin go first. The nurse wasn't in so we made our way to the beds. He laid him down gently and covered him up with blanket at the end of the bed. "So what exactly happened back there?"

"Well they cornered us while Edd was giving me a tour and next thing I knew Edd was on the ground so I swung knock out the three of them and then you came along." Kevin attentively listening.

"So you sure you did nothing to provoke them of course any ways why would we mess with them in the first place?"

"Of course not!" What was up with Kevin?

"Then why did they corner you?" He sounded like he wanted to cover for them or find another reason why.

"Beats me all I know they were after Edd. And I couldn't merely stand by to watch them pulverize him!" I had gotten quite angry."Psha and here I was thinking you would be the first one to fight someone over _him!?"_

"What do you mean?" looking pretty confused on the manner.

"I mean about-…" Before I could finish Edd began waking up.

"Huh? What the Kevin, Rika what are you doing here where am I?" We both looked at Edd.

"Me and Kevin Brought you to the nurses office. Those guys cornered us remember."

"Wait a minute are you alright Rika they did not cause you any harm did they?" he was clearly worried. "Oh my and look at the time were going to be late we must be-…" Kevin and I both held him to the bed.

"Oh no you don't Edd you're not going anywhere!" We actually both said it at once. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Kevin would you mind looking after Edd for me while the nurse gets here just to make sure he's OK." Edd looked confused.

"But I assure you I am-…" Before he could talk I covered his mouth.

"Oh no you don't this is my first day so can't be late see ya!", and I left the room without another thought. When I left they both looked confused.

All I could hear behind me was, "Wait a minute I…" but I was long gone leaving the two love birds behind me.

I mustered up some power and made me a double to go into class for me like I was going to miss a real live kevedd moment I am a fan girl after all.

Haha so far I have been thinking its the most awesomest thing ever w But haha I need help please tell me what I can do to improve the story! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I might invisible but I still wanted to sit down so I did but on the floor I felt like I could use some popcorn for the show.

"You know Kevin you don't really have to stay." Edd said it with a face as 'I really don't want you to go' he's quite contradictory.

"Nah, its fine hey what are friends for. Besides no harm done if I miss a little class.", He might of said it to lighten the mood but Edd didn't like it. But either way Kevin with a smile he reassured him he was fine staying there.

"What exactly happened Kevin?" ,Edd seemed to not remember the incident to well.

"Well by the time I had gotten there your cuz' was at your side with guys twice her size passed out. She later told me while you were unconscious of what had happened well she was pinned and saw you on the floor and went practically bonkers on them apparently, sorry." , Kevin said as he was recalling barley knowing what he was saying himself and frankly I don't think he was convinced that I beat the jocks to a pulp. Not only that I noticed he clenched his fists as he recalled seeing Edd on the floor. But he was angry at the fact that he wasn't the one that was able to be his hero.

Edd noticed this and gave him a small smile after all he **was** still badly hurt. "Kevin, I more than perfectly fine I ju-" He was cut off when Kevin pulled him in for a hug not forced but a gentle hug.

"I should've done something been their right there with you. To protect you because I-I always want to be the one to protect you dork… not anyone else. Because I li-"Suddenly the morning bell rang. The sound made them both jump a few seconds later the door knob began to turn. When Kevin realized he was still holding Edd he quickly released him. Kevin a small tint of pink but Edd couldn't hide his blush so easily he was a bright red tomato.

As the nurse came in from the hallways she saw them and since Edd was sometimes his assistant. She knew very well he wouldn't be in there if it wasn't something bad. But she asked what she would say to all the students that came in there and asked, "What seems to be the problem.", Edd still in shock quickly tried to compose himself.

"Oh just a bit under the weather that's all. I also kind of fell so I got hurt." He was pretty perplexed but the nurse looked at him and seeing Kevin came to a conclusion Kevin must of noticed something wrong and brought him here. She understood and treated him and said "Maybe he should go home for the day." ,of course Edd didn't want to leave he might be tardy for the first time but not absent!

"But I assure you I am perfectly fine to attend the schooling activities and classes today." Edd said trying to convince the nurse not to send him home. The nurse gave in and had Kevin bring him to his class she made a note for the two of them and sent them off. But asked Kevin to look after him (just like me!) just to make sure he would be okay.

"So what's your class right now Double-D?" He was pretty nervous and obviously trying to make things feel a little less 'weird' between the two.

"Oh um… right now I am in AP Chemistry." Stumbling on his words now they were both pretty awkward right now. 'He he time to intervene and bring them a little closer'. With a 'zap' Edd tripped when Kevin saw him falling he grabbed on to Edd's waist. Edd's books were now on the ground along with some of his papers. Kevin quickly let go of Edd but made sure he could stand fine on his own. They both turned bright red and turned away and began to pick up the books and paper. Both flustered but I took the liberty of seeing what exactly they are thinking.

'My my my my! Me and Kevin so close very close and he held onto my waist the waist! Focus on the books and paper calm down!' Edd's head was going bonkers!

'The Dork is to frekin light he looks so cute wait.. no! Just calm down the dork is freked out enough. Oh what am supposed to do after 'that'! alright calm down and just pick up the papers and books!' Kevin wasn't any better he was scared stiff.

They were both hectic and with a flick here I made them turn to a middle point were a piece of paper was haha!' As their hands meet when they reached to grab a book both of them got flustered and turned the other way to hide their deep red blushing faces.

"Sorry!" Edd said frantically still flustered as ever.

"Nah, Its cool." Even Kevin was blushing it wasn't that he was trying to be cool I just think he was a loss of words. They picked up everything and started the walk again to Edd's class.

'Grrr what else should I do? Hmm… well I guess there's nothing more to do I'll just wait till' I think of something else.' Kevin dropped Edd off at his classroom they exchanged goodbyes and Kevin left. 'Since there's nothing else I am going to go back to my original class room. My invisibility came off and I walked to my class. Awe nothing really good happened. What am I forgetting I know it's something? Hmm?' As I walked into the class room I realized what I had forgotten.

"Where on **Earth** have you been?", the teacher began to yell at me. "What are you talking about?" looked at my seat with horror the dummy I had since I did not pay attention wasn't as good as I thought it was terrible. "uho." "I will not tolerate this in my classroom you hear me! I do not care even if it is your first day. If you think you will get a pass just because you are Eddwards relative you thought wrong to detention after school you hear me! Now sit where you have put you have put your replacement!" I was scared stiff all I could muster was a "Yes ma'am!" but to break the ice I gave her a salute with it. 'Ha-ha couldn't help myself ', and I threw her a smile of course I had to hypnotize her a bit. "Yes, well have a seat." She seemed to have become more relaxed after that. I looked over to see where my seat was and I saw Ed was in my class which made me happy. There was also Marie kanker she looked at me and gave me a smug look. I sat next to the wall and some girl. I gave her a smile and waved a bit but she just ignored me 'how rude but then again she might not have seen me'? Oh well, class was a breeze since I had added the obvious perk of making myself smart like Edd. The school day passed with nothing interesting to go on.

Lunch came by and I decided to sit with the Ed's. I had made a few friends surprisingly enough. Edd had made me my lunch so I went ahead and began to eat I was starving! "How were your classes this morning Rika?" Edd was asking probably wondering if I was getting picked on.

"They went well made a few friends actually. But there's something I have been meaning to ask you." I gave him a pleasant smile and Eddy and Ed were eating their lunch I think they were trying to talk but their mouths were full so I couldn't make it out.

"What is it ask as many questions as you please I am an open book." He said with a smile I think was awaiting me to ask him something about school. I purposely waited a bit as Kevin walked by close enough so he could hear what we were saying I guessed he was trying to sneak some peaks at Edd.

"What happened after I left you and Kevin **alone** in the nurse's office?" With the sly look I gave him I peeked at Kevin he has blushing a bit and that's when I knew he had heard our conversation. With his flushed face he began to _try_ to tell me.

"W-why nothing at all why ever do you ask?" Edd was trying to hide it but I knew exactly what had happened.

"Wait a minute why were in the nurses office Sockhead?" Eddy was asking with a bit off concern.

"What happened Double-D? Huh did the evil space mutants come and try to dissect your brains so you we-" Eddy covered Ed's mouth before he could continue.

"Ha-ha this is so typical of Ed Ha-ha I guess those stupid jocks could be counted as stupid space mutants. Ah! Woops he he." 'I accidentally said that out loud crap!'

"How exactly do you know what is typical for Ed type behavior?" Edd said with a confused look on his face.

"Um… well ah back home I have a friend back home that is just like this and we also call him Ed so I guess I just felt a resemblance." ,did I manage to fool them. Before they could respond I felt a someone behind me.

"So were stupid jocks huh?" I turned to see there were some jocks behind me.

"Huh? Hey what do you guys want?" I gave them a look but they brushed it off.

"Yeah guys I know you wouldn't wanna mess with **my **pals would'ya?" There was someone else's voice coming from another table it was Kevin?

The other gave him a look of 'what the hell' but Kevin didn't seem to care all too much.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I mean you will end up getting made fun of if you start to do and say things like that. " Edd had a worried face as he said that to Kevin.

"What?! Dork you think _you_ can tell _me _what to do." Some people began to stare and Edd looked as if he wanted to disappear. "It's my choice so don't think you can make me give up that easily no way because you are my friend and I'll stand up for you and you have no say in the matter." Edd looked up in surprise and in awe of the words Kevin had just said.

"Yeah, do not worry Double-D your knights in shining armor are here to save you my beloved princess!" Ed said it with a big old smile of his and Edd couldn't help himself and started so laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yeah I for once agree with lumpy here." Eddy tried to seem cool as he said it.

"Me too Edd!" I began to tell Edd with a smile.

'Th-thank y-you s-so much!" his voice was slurred and kind of quite. But then I quickly realized something. Just about everyone was in tears or moved on the situation witch actually made Ed panic. Still carrying us like we were nothing and ran out with us in hand. I soon realized as Ed was running that Edd and Kevin were right next (squished) to each other and bright red. As I saw this also noticed a rock and a little later Ed had tripped on it. We tumbled and turned. But I made sure to keep my eye on Edd and Kevin. Sure enough their lips bumped into each other. They both turned red Kevin was right on top of Edd. Kevin quickly got off but not before all of us could notice. Both Ed and Eddy were kind of shocked then quickly got over it.

"Man since when have you and shovel chin ben goin' steady." Eddy with his amusement failed to notice the two getting even redder with embarrassment.

"Please Eddy don't talk preposterous it was j-just a bump after all. Besides it it was just an a-accident." Edd was desperately trying to cover the situation.

"Accidentally in **love**." I couldn't help but add fuel to the fire.

"Now just a minute Ri-" "riiiiinnnnggggg" before Edd could finish the bell had begun ring. "Oh dear, I must be off to my next class! Come on Ed Eddy we have to go!" Edd said franticly pushing the two away into another direction. "Goodbye Rika, Kevin I will see you two later." he waved to us and gave us a smile. Kevin and I both waved at him and said are goodbyes as well. Since me and Kevin were walking in the same direction so I thought to make some small talk.

"Soooo um Kevin right." Nice going to an awkward start.

"Yeah and your Rika the do- I mean Double-D's cousin right." Well at least he was trying to make conversation too and trying not to call Edd a dork.

"Yup! I didn't know you liked Edd too!" he had a tint of pink as soon as I said that. "But then again if you are friends after all why wouldn't you like him and still be his friend." He gave me a sigh of relief when he realized what I had meant.

"Why don't you just start calling him Double-D that way they won't get him and Ed confused if you start talking about him." He did have a point there.

"Alright!" with a grin that I gave him he nodded. "See ya Kev!" he only waved and continued to his next class.

Thank you for reading and I hope you all do not mind my tardiness with this chapter but I hope you all like this chapter and please do share your opinions on how I can make the story better or just your opinion on the fic.


End file.
